Marshall Sisters
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: A young woman stops Sophie and Jane Ann from completing the ritual that binds Sophie and Hayley. Jane Ann dies and every thing Klaus comes to New Orleans. Belinda rescues Hayley from the witches and helps protect her from Marcel. Turns out that Belinda and Hayley are half sisters. Together they fall in love, survive, and get to know each other along the way.


**Summary: **A young woman stops Sophie and Jane Ann from completing the ritual that binds Sophie and Hayley. Jane Ann dies and every thing Klaus comes to New Orleans. Belinda rescues Hayley from the witches and helps protect her from Marcel. Turns out that Belinda and Hayley are half sisters. Together they fall in love, survive, and get to know each other along the way.

Belinda – Lucy Griffiths (BBC Robin Hood, True Blood)

Also please note that Belinda is the charmed kind of witch. This means that her magic cannot be sensed and she is stronger and more powerful then the other witches in New Orleans.

* * *

**One**

A young woman stood in the shadows of the graveyard and saw what the Deverex sisters were attempting to do the young werewolf Hayley Mitchell and she couldn't allow it. Hayley was pregnant with Klaus's child and while they needed Klaus to help stop Marcel the sisters were attempting to harm Hayley to do it and Belinda could not allow that. You see Belinda was a different kind of witch and she was stronger. The sisters were attempting to harm an innocent to get what they wanted and Belinda hated that plus she cared about Hayley for various reasons and wouldn't allow them to harm her. Closing her eyes Belinda muttered under her breath a spell and after a few minutes both her and the sisters were done. Jane Ann was caught and later killed and Sophie hid in the cemetery with Hayley. Sophie believed that the spell binding her life and Hayley's together went through but in fact it did not go through and now Belinda was just waiting for the opportune moment to reveal herself to everyone. The moment finally came when Elijah went after Klaus and Belinda stepped out throwing out a spell to freeze the witches. The witches could hear just fine but could not move at all and that was just how Belinda wanted it.

"You will not use Hayley or harm her," Belinda growled warningly, "Let this be a warning that you are not to harm Hayley or come after her at all. Be warned that you cannot defeat me and I will protect Hayley with my life."

Belinda grabbed Hayley's hand and dragged the werewolf out of the cemetery to her car that was hidden from view. She could tell that Hayley had questions but Belinda was in a way afraid to answer them as she didn't know the whole story herself but once they were safe Belinda would try to answer her questions as best she could. Belinda came upon her cabin that she kept hidden by spells and parked. She looked behind her to make sure Hayley was following and saw the werewolf hesitating which she couldn't blame Hayley for especially after what had happened with the witches back at the cemetery. Belinda entered and stood against the fireplace as Hayley looked around before she sighed and took a seat on the couch.

"Look I appreciate what you did back there and all but who the hell are you exactly? And why do you care about what happens to me?" Hayley demanded to know.

"My story is very long Hayley and in a way it is connected to the answers you are looking for. Long ago my father, a powerful witch or warlock I should say, had an affair with a married woman. This woman was married to a werewolf, an alpha but that wasn't the whole story. My father put a spell on the woman it resulted in a child, the woman's first, me. My father died shortly afterwards and the woman was scared that her husband would hate her and the child but instead he loved them both and raised the little girl like she was his own. Three years later the little girl's mother was pregnant again this time with her husband's child, another little girl. For four years the two girls grew up with love and happiness, except for the occasional full moon but otherwise everything was great until the day Marcel came and killed the two girl's parents. The oldest was coming into her power and though she couldn't save her parents she could save her sister but there was a magical backlash. The little witch lost her memory so when she woke up in the hospital with no memory she didn't know that she had a little sister out there waiting for her. For years I searched and I never once gave up hope and finally I found her but the Deverex witch took her and planned to use her. What I'm saying Hayley is that we are sisters," Belinda said kneeling in front of Hayley with tears in her eyes and saw that her sister had the same tears.

"Promise that this isn't a dream and please promise not to leave me I just found you," Hayley pleaded hugging her and Belinda could feel that it wasn't normal for her sister but she wasn't going to complain.

"I promise little sister I won't leave besides I have a niece or nephew to help protect," Belinda said laughing.

The two sisters were finally reunited and together they would protect Hayley's unborn child from whatever threat there was. While the two sisters were busy reuniting elsewhere in a cemetery two brothers were getting angry at not being able to find a werewolf that carried a child inside of her and were not determined to know what happened to her. Little did those two brothers know that there were two sisters, the Marshall's, that were going to come into their lives permanently and change it completely and totally while also helping to bring down a powerful enemy and retake New Orleans.


End file.
